Life as we Don't Know it
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: This is a story about each of the animorphs life after an alternate ending. Better than I make it sound in the summary. Please read it. It's my first and is Tobias/Rachel, and, Cassie/Jake. Also Marco and Ax are in it, despite not being on the character list. EDIT: I'm editing this story, now that I actually have any idea how to grammar.
1. Chapter 1- Edited

**A/N Okay, so I've decided to completely redo this story. I mean full out changing each chapter and possibly actually giving it a plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs- who'd'a' thunk, right?**

Tobias smiled as he entered his house, coming home from his latest meeting that Microsoft had wanted to have with him. Apparently one of their tech support employees had somehow managed to mess up his project and they wanted his help.

Naturally, they also took the opportunity to attempt to recruit the soft-spoken celebrity yet again. Amused, Tobias had, yet again, made his disinterest in working for them clear.

The company had tried their best to recruit the man anyway- he had barely managed to escape their attempts to butter him up.

All of the good companies- Apple, Microsoft, etc, had been trying to recruit Tobias since he released his first project.

It was understandable, as the RPG had became almost instantly famous, being a game on the Yeerks where you could go through as a customizable character and fight against the monsters. Also, it was released by one of the saviors of the world. That had definitely earned his program some-ifnot all- of its attention.

Tobias frowned as he peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Usually Rachel, and Jared- their four year old son- would've rushed to see him by now. A bit more confused looking around revealed a sandwich with a note on it on the counter.

With a small smile, Tobias picked up the note, tossing his discarded briefcase onto the couch.

"Me and Jared went to the park- feel free to join us, Tobe

-'Ketchup' and 'Broccoli'"

The note spawned a smile onto Tobias' face. The signatures' origins definitely encouraged that smile.

The happy little family had been playing in a furniture box that they'd gotten from ordering a couch about a year prior to the current date. Rachel and Jared had been giggling and hiding in the box, while Tobias was the monster, knocking dramatically against the box and roaring occasionally.

After a little bit of this behavior, Tobias yelled out, "Is that people I smell? I'm so hungry/"

A squeal of excitement came from the box, and Tobias rattled his hands on it. "Mm, I hear some yummy people in this box/"

Another squeal exited the box, along with his son's cry of, "No, no, we're not people/"

Tobias stopped his rattling. "If you're not people, then what are you? Wait, nevermind, it doesn't matter- I'll eat you anyway/" With that, he started making loud eating noises and resumed his rattling.

This caused shrieking and movement in the box, before a youthful voice yelled out, "No you don't wanna eat us/ We're gross/ We're-we're ketchup and- and... broccoli/"

Tobias barely fought back a laugh, smothering his amusement in his hand. "Oh, I see, that is gross. I won't eat you then." With another smothered laugh, Tobias casually had casually walked away, leaving Rachel and Jared free of the danger of being eaten for that day.

A fond smile was on his face as Tobias looked down at the note in his hands. It only took a moment for him to decide to change and join his family in the park.

**A/N I also chose the random little memory of Jared being cute from something that my nephew did while me and my sister were playing with him one day. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/n for anyone who's been reading this I'm only gonna do 4-7 chapters and they will all be pretty short so, well...

Enjoy!once again.

Disclaimer:I'm so upset that I don't own warriors.

_**Montpelier,****Vermont**_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"A teenage girl yelled. Jake ran as fast as he could to his 15 year old daughter Diana's room. "Whats wrong Diana?" Jake said as he burst in the room. There was a boy about 17 years old reading a book out loud and holding it just above Diana's reach while Diana tried as hard as she could to take her diary from him. Jake sighed."Jack, give Diana her diary back."Jake settled the siblings fight. Jack dropped her diary and grumbled "your no fun any more" as he pushed past his father went into his room slammed and locked the door


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Another chapter. Hint: You Ax-man fans might like this one. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs. There. I admitted it. Are you happy now huh are you?J.K. About that last sentence, I'm not _completely_ insane.: )

_**Sandburg mall,****Sandburg, Virginia**_

"CINNABUNS! "

"CINNABUNS!"

"CINNABUNS!"

"!

The cries were erupting from everywhere. The only explanation for this would have to be that the new Andalite flee had finally arrived. Ax sighed. He was in his human morph. He walked over to a microphone stand that had a microphone in it and picked up the microphone and said "Andalites, all across the mall this is your prince Aximili-Esgaruth-Ithil. I understand that you are still getting used to these bodies but you need to get control over these sounds and tastes. So all Andalites stop screaming cinnabuns."into the microphone. "Please find a partner and follow your guide Hasbro-Sucrose-Farina who has almost been here as long as me. He has been here about 6 earth years less than me and 16 earth years more than you knew arrivals."Ax said. "Eski-Mora-Kian come here."Anons-Hanna-Unis said. "I'll be right there Anons."Eski replied. "Eski you shouldn't be here. Considering who our father is I never would have expected you to do such a thing you are not a baby anymore so don't act like one! I'm very disappointed in you Eski! I'm ashamed to be your brother."Anons gave Eski a disapproving look. Ax walked up. "Don't be so hard on her Anons. She is your little sister and if something ever happened to you do you want her to remember all bad memories of you?"Ax questioned his son. Anons answered "Well no but-" "Exactly you don't so you gotta give her good memories of you for her to remember."Ax quieted Anons by saying this. Anons sighed. "Come on Eski lets go get some cinnabuns. I'll pay." Anons said to his younger sister. Anons put his hand on his younger sisters back and walked her to the cinnabuns stand.

A/n Oh my gosh have any of you ever gone on you tube and searched for these songs broken wings, independence day, God's will, or Concrete angel by Martina McBride?well, if you haven't and you have some way to get to you tube than you should. She can really get to your heart. Sorry if there's a random letter or if some random letter is capitalized my computer is freaking out. Anyways sorry for updating so late today I was really busy. Talk to you tomorrow.

P.S. Drugs are bad so don't do drugs if you agree (or disagree I don't really care which) please tell me your thoughts.

P.S.S I'm gonna put some sort off educational phrase at the end of every chapter now.

P.S.S.S. READ&REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

This I think that my story's doing really bad, so I'm just gonna stop ruining everyone's day by presenting my suckish imitation of K.A. Applegate.

If you guys think that my story is actually doing well, and want it to stay online, then just review and maybe I'll come to my senses and realize my story is actually good.(which it isn't, so I don't see that happening.

P.S. Special thanks goes out to Death Krande my first real reviewer ( Intelligenceforthestupid is my sister so she kinda had to review) and Elfera my second real reviewer.

Peace out suckas!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) So sorry that it's taken me so long to continue, but, have mercy on me, I'm horrible at writing Marco, and, this is probably the last chapter. Unless I get enough people saying I should continue, that is. If you guys want me too, I'll continue by doing a relapse on the people. For example, I'd do Rachel's pov in the Tobias and Rachel situation, Then, I'd do Cassie in the Jake and Cassie, then I'd do another Ax one, then another Marco one, and then Tobias's pov, etc. if you guys like the idea, then, either pm me about it or you can just say so in the review. Sorry for the long wait and Author's note. Here goes nothing!**

**Marco's****POV.**

I am not hungover! Not even a little! Just a little... um... what's the word? Oh yeah, off. Ugh. I'm never gonna be able to do anything with my head pounding like this. Maybe I'll get, what's her name, again? Whatever, girl number five, to massage it. Maybe her name was Alex? Maranda? Ashley? Chantell? Rose? Violet? Sarah? …

Yeah, that was it! Sarah! Wait a minute, where the &%/* was she? ^&%^$*! I'll just call her! Yeah, that's what I'll do! I slowly (but not groggily, remember, no hangover) got up to a sitting position in my enormous bed, in my enormous room, in my enormous mansion, n my enormous lot. I reached over and grabbed my over expensive phone, that was on my bedside table, and typed in Sarah in the contacts list. There she was, Sarah Collins. I called her. _Bring Brinnng Brinnnnnng. _After three beep thingys **(A/N I couldn't remember what to call it. Give me a break, I'm writing this at 12:40 AM.) **she picked up.

"Hello, is this you, Marco?" A voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, yes it is. And is this Ra-Sarah? Excuse me, I'm just kinda tired." I replied confidently.

" Yes, it's Sarah." The voice, now dubbed as Sarah, replied instantly.

"Well, I was curious as to if you wanna come over?" I said charismatically.

"Why of course, I'll be over in just a moment, Marco." She said instantly and smugly.

" Okay, just hurry." I said impatient all of the sudden.

"'Course, I'm on my way." She replied "Bye Love ya"

"Bye" I replied and hung up.

I laid back down and just barely remember Sarah coming in and turning the TV on, then coming over and massaging my aching head, before I slipped into a dream.

**(A/N) So, how did you like it? Please no flames. And also I must say this. If I don't get at least 3 continues, this story will be stopped. I don't mean to be a jerk, but, I'm really discouraged. Bye and review, Do it for the Kitty and do it for the bunny. What Kitty and what Bunny you might ask. Well, great question. You must consult my profile for that one.**

**Come on, you know you can't resist! What? You can resist! Drastic times call for drastic measures!**

**z **

(\(\ z**  
><strong>( -.-) Z **  
><strong>o_(")(")

**Come on, Review! Also, I must thank Elfera, Ani-maniac494, and, Darth Krande for the positiveness towards my story. Thank you guys! And also thank you to the people who review on this chapter, the next, and so on and so forth. Night, guys. Happy June 10****th****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I've decided to update as fast as I can and hopefully I will update at least once a week. I'll try my best! And also thank you, Ani-maniac494 for pointing out all those unanswered questions. Also, I would like some ideas and Marco was in Hollywood. I forgot to put that up there and I'm far to lazy to just put that up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Honolulu, Hawaii Rachel's pov

I couldn't help but think back to the day he proposed during our anniversary dinner. I mean, I did have a pretty good excuse! So no judging! My excuse was he took me back to the same fancy restaurant and we sat in the same spots at the same table. He even got me the same type of flowers! Ah, the beautiful white Roses. Most people like Red Roses better than White ones, but I don't. As I thought back to that asterous day, I couldn't help but smile and let out a contented sigh.

_Flashback_

"_This is wonderful, Tobias!" I exclaimed to my boyfriend. It was our 2 year anniversary. I was _so _happy. Not to mention excited! I smiled as he asked for a table out of the sun but not under an air vent. He could just be so adorable and sweet and considerate and caring and... "Rachel? Come on, let's go sit." I was thrown out of my thoughts by Tobias speaking to me. "Yeah, come on." I giggled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our table, where the waitress stood patiently. He had me sit down in the spot that was out of the sun as he sat down in the sun across from me. I couldn't help but be angry. I mean, that was just plain sexist! He puts the woman in the shade! "Tobias, why the $*^% did you do that? Do you thik less of me because I'm a woman?" I exclaimed to hi agrily. "No, I-" Tobias tried to explain but I cut him off. "You do, don't you? You think that just because I'm the girl of the relationship, you have the right to baby me! You're such a-" I started to rant but this time I cut myself off. Because, I looked at his pained and confused face and my heart just melted. I realized that I was just being melodramatic. "Tobias..." I started in an apologetic voice. "It's okay." He said in his soft forgiving voice. Then he smiled. I did the same. He talked to me and we just chatted about random things as we ate, then, right before we left, he said " Rachel. Do you really want to know why I put you in that seat?" I blushed. I really didn't know what to say to that. I looked into his eyes and I saw a mischievous twinkle in them. He seemed to take my silence as a yes, and then, he..._

_Flashback end _

"Rachel? Come on, let's go sit." I smiled at that comment, even though he pulled me back to reality, out of my thinking. "Déjà vu!" I commented and took his hand, pulling him to our table, where our waitress was waiting patiently. "Wow, serious Déjà vu!" I exclaimed. He only laughed and said "Hopefully you won't go off on me for seating you on the shady side of the booth, this time." He said with a twinkle in his eye. We ordered, and talked while we waited for our food. When we got our food, we faded into silence. I then started thinking about how the night he proposed had continued on.

_Flashback began again_

_And then, he pulled out a little velvet box from under his side of the booth, stood up, and got down on one knee in front of her. The restaurant was silent. "Rachel Kylie Berenson." Tobias's voice rung out and echoed through the diner. "Will you marry me?" I was silent. I didn't know what to say. I felt a smile come to my face as I motioned for Tobias to stand up. He stood up unsurely. I jumped forward and tackled him in a hug and said "Yes, Yes I will marry you, Tobias!" The entire diner cheered._

_Flashback end_

I felt content with Tobias and I knew I always would. I loved him forever and always. And I knew him well enough to know that the feeling was mutual.

**(A/N) Agh... my entire arm is cramped! I would like to thank none for being my beta reader. I don't know how to ask someone to Beta Read, but, no one would answer me. If any of you are willing to be my beta reader just say so in the review or pm me about it. Also, if you don't want to be my beta, but you know how to ask someone to be your beta, then by all means, just tell me.**

**Anyway, like I said in the earlier Author's note, I need ideas! **

**So, on to the part where it says Asterous. The first person to correctly guess what it means, will be able to request a story from me. It will have to be something about something I know about, though. You can give me a plot, category, genre, main characters, and even rating. I do not write under T though. Anyway, guessing begins when I post this, and ends when I post the next chapter. **

**Bye!**

**Oh, and please review! Batman says so! That's right. Keep scrolling down. The review button is right down there. Listen to The Dark Night. You know you want to. No? I will have to resort to mind control. ~rEvIeW~. You seem to be immune to my mind control. This displeases me. Any way, peace out, peeps!**


	7. Ending : TT

**I don't really know how to continue this story, so, I'm really sorry, but, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If any of you guys want to continue it, then, just pm me. Once again, I'm really, really really, really, really sorry! I'm just really busy lately and I don't want to be unfair to you guys and barely ever update. So, bye! And if anyone likes DC comics heroes (Batman, Robin, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, etc.) then, I have other stories on them. I'll miss you guys forevers! TT TT TT TT TT TT I just bawled my eyes out. Bye, and thanks for being so faithful, and reading 'til the end. Remember, if any of you guys want to adopt this story pm me, and we'll talk.**

**Bye, I'll miss you all! TT TT TT TT TT TT**


End file.
